When You Wish Upon A Star
by Muirnin
Summary: HMoN - Finn & Rachel get married after Regionals and they along with Kurt move to New York City after Graduation - what happens when tragedy strikes the Happy Hudson - Hummel family - WARNING: Character Death


_**When You Wish Upon a Star**___

By Muirnin Cocan

_Disclaimer: I neither own nor claim any other rights in the characters and other concepts created for Glee. I make no money, nor do I seek any commercial advantage from this work. As such it constitutes "Fair Use" as defined in 17 U.S.C. §107._ _FAIR USE " Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."_

_Glee belongs to the powers that be - RIB (Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, & Brad Falchuk) oh and Fox …_

_Author's Note: Here is another installment for the HMoN … this is something that will give another aspect to Hummelberry … this does not follow canon entirely … many of the designs that are in the Loft's Roof Top Garden and access are courtesy of the movie Just Like Heaven with Reese Witherspoon_

_Having shipped the Harmonious world of Harry and Hermione since book ONE! Of the ultimately famous Harry Potter Books … I have been self-diagonosed as Certifiably Delusional … hense the reason that I ship the other delusional coupling from Glee … Hummelberry … it like H/Hr is as close to true love as you can possibly get and that is saying something. Hope you enjoy this adventure into my musings and my obvious delusions … and if you have any ideas or want to see something else that has a chance in my mind … let me know … You all are the best …_

Chapter 01 – The Loss

Rachel and Finn had gotten married after their Regionals performance and the entire Glee Club had been present for their nuptials. LeRoy and Hiram were distressed as were Burt and Carole but all 4 of them realized that no matter what Finn and Rachel would be getting married and starting out in New York would be easier if they were married.

It had not been any big stretch of the imagination for Kurt would join them in the same apartment and living together as a family would be a unique experience. When Kurt, Rachel and Finn had moved to New York City they had found a huge loft in Bushwick that had an interior access to a private roof terrace. With a bit of hard work and design they had converted the huge area into a very lovely area that they used for entertaining.

Both Kurt and Rachel had successfully gotten into NYADA while Finn started working at a tire shop near the apartment why taking acting classes at the local junior college. Over the next year they found themselves revelling in the joys of living in New York City. Kurt had even begun transistioning Rachel's wardrobe to something that was more stylish and less of the toddler – grandmother look.

When Rachel had gotten cast in a new production of _**Funny Girl**_ she felt like her life was complete. The New York Hudson-Hummel home became the location for many of their friends from Ohio to come visit and they even threw a huge party to celebrate Rachel's getting Fanny.

Life was good … but then as with all things the other shoe drops.

It was a warm September night and Rachel had just finished her night time moisturizing treatment, dressed in lounge clothes to relax after a strenuous bout of rehearsal she was stretched out on the sofa watching a dvd of Les Miserables which she was singing along to.

Kurt was in the kitchen singing along while making their dinner … a chore he loved to do since Finn's work and class schedule kept him out till nearly 9:00 pm. Rachel loved living with her two favorite men.

The knocking on the door startled Rachel and as she started to get up Kurt turned off the stove and told her to just stay put as he got the door. There on the other side was two New York Police officers standing with their hats in their hands.

"Is there a Mrs Hudson here please." One of the officers asked.

"Rachel, it's the Police … they want to speak to you." Kurt said "I'm her brother – in – law is there something I can do for you?"

As Rachel walked up to the door she asked "What can I do for you?" she had a weird feeling in her gut and her hands started to shake uncontrollably.

"Mrs Hudson, we regret to inform you that your husband has been killed."

Rachel started shaking her head no, her eyes got huge and she was screaming but no sound or words were coming out. Kurt had rushed to her side and held on to her as she swayed on the verge of passing out.

"Officer, are you sure it was my brother?" Kurt asked "What exactly happened?"

"Yes, we are sure it was him … He was working underneith a car when the lift holding the car up suddenly malfunctioned and crushed him. He died instantly … there was nothing that could be done. We are very sorry for your loss …"

The officers left their cards for future contact if needed and let them selves out. By this point Rachel was a sobbing mess and no amount of holding her would stop the shaking or the tears. When Rachel finally fell asleep in Kurt's arms, he laid her down on the sofa and started making calls … the first one to his dad.

"Hey dad sorry to be calling so late but something has happened to Finn. He was killed a little while ago while he was at work. You are going to need to break this to Carole … Rachel's a mess and not taking the news very well … um Would you be able to call LeRoy and Hiram please … I'm not sure what I am going to do to get Rachel calmed down enough … Ok, I will try … Yeah, I'll call over to The Evergreens in the morning … yeah I think you're right a graveside service would be best." Kurt conversed with his dad until he heard whimpering from Rachel "Dad I need to get to Rachel, I'll call you again tomorrow … Give Carole my love and let her know she is not alone … Just remind her she still has me and Rachel … Love you too dad"

He ended the connection on the phone and went over to where Rachel lay whimpering in distress … reaching out he took her into his arms again.

"Kurt … it wasn't a dream was it …" Rachel asked in a tearful voice.

"No honey it's not a dream … I will make some calls tomorrow and get everything set up for a service for him …" Kurt said as he pulled her into his arms rocking her gently. "Our folks will be here late tomorrow …"

"I don't want to see anyone … but I don't want to go in there … I have no one anymore" Rachel sobbed again nodding at the bedroom that she and Finn had shared for the last year.

Kurt held on to her and rocked her gently "That's not true … you have your dad's and all our friends … and you have me."

Rachel broke down, wracked with uncontrolable sobs as what happened to Finn was the most traumatic event that had ever happened to her somewhat charmed and pampered life. Other than her Grandmother she had never before lost anyone close to her that she had loved so deeply.

Kurt felt the pain of her loss, not letting himself fall apart at the tragic death of the brother he had gotten so close to and didn't want to dwell on what his passing really meant to him. What he did know was that he would miss Finn ever single day of his life.

After a long while both Rachel and Kurt had finally fallen into a troubled yet deep sleep in the embrace of each other. The sofa upon which they slept was large enough for the both of them and they had held on to one and other and periodically Rachel would whimper but settle down soon after when Kurt would tighten the hold upon her.

When daylight had finally come Rachel was slightly embarrassed for being in Kurt's arms as she remembered what had happened and suddenly felt like she was disrespecting Finn's memory as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Hearing the sound of crying again Kurt woke up to find Rachel struggling to get out of Kurt's embrace. "Hey Rachel calm down … it's going to be alright. I promise."

"I can't do this to Finn …"

"Do what Rach … you aren't doing anything to Finn" Kurt said as he tried to hold her again to calm her down but she was struggling against him.

"THIS!" She screeched "I can't do this … I'm betraying his memory" she cried as she finally broke away from his hold and ran to the roof access and up onto the roof where she fell upon the large chaise lounge that was there and began to cry once again … a deep sobbing that seemed to only be caused by Finn when he was a live when they were in high school, but now was due to the betrayal that she felt that she had caused.

Kurt stared at Rachel's retreating figure going up the roof access and felt his heart break at the distress that he had caused trying to keep Rachel calmed down. When his phone rang a few minutes more he looked a the display and saw it was his father.

"Hi Dad … No everything is not alright, Rachel is taking this really hard and I am barely able to hold everything together." Kurt said feeling the unshed tears he had held in check since hearing the news of Finn's death begin to expose his true emotions and began to fall "I've been trying to be strong Dad, but I'm not as strong as I want to be and that's not going to be good for Rachel."

As he listened to his Dad tell him that it's alright to show emotion about a situation that was as traumatic as the death of a loved one … reminding Kurt of how Burt had handled the death of his wife so many years ago.

"But this is different Dad … Finn was my step-brother … he was Rachel's husband and she needs me to be strong for her." Kurt said as his voice broke in sadness over his lack of strength then listened to what his father was asking him.

"There's no question about that Dad, of course you all can stay here with the warm weather we also have sleeping space up on the roof. You and Carole can sleep in my room and her dads can sleep in her room since she won't go in there … When are you all getting here today? … Oh that soon … I'm not sure if we are going to be able to meet you at the airport … I still have so much to do here to get done … Oh they started driving out last night, Ok well I guess they will be here shortly … Of course I'll let Rachel know immediately … Ok I will see you in a few hours. Give my love to Carole and I love you too Dad …"

Hanging up his cell phone he made his way to the roof access tentatively afraid of the shape that Rachel was in … He saw her curled up on the chaise still crying, we walked carefully over to her trying not to upset her any more than he already had.

"Rachel … your dads will be here very soon and my folks are going to arrive a few hours from now … they are going to be staying here for awhile." Kurt's voice was tender as he spoke to her not wanting to startle her more.

"I don't want to see anyone …" Rachel said through her tears.

"Well they will be here, your dads will stay in your room and my folks will be staying in my room … Since it's still quite warm now I'll sleep up here on the roof and you can take the swinging bed or take the sofa downstairs. It's going to be alright Rachel … you won't need to do anything you don't want to do." Kurt then added "I'm going down and take a quick shower and get changed for the day … I'll let you know when I'm done so you can take a nice long soak if you would like."

"Whatever" Rachel said not caring to do anything.

"You should at least come down and eat … you haven't eaten since early yesterday … I don't want you to get sick."

"I'm not hungry."

"Well I'm going to fix you something anyway … you can eat it or not … that's up to you but remember your dads will be here soon and they won't like it that you aren't taking care of yourself." With that said Kurt turned and started to head for the stairs.

"Kurt!" Rachel's cry out of his name caused him to stop and head straight back to her side.

"What is it sweetie?" Kurt asked as he sat down on the side of the chaise when he felt the tiny brunette wrap her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry for my outburst this morning … You were trying to take care of me and I wasn't very nice about it …" Rachel said hurriedly tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it … I know it was a shock to wake up that way … but we were both emotionally spent after getting the news … we both just fell asleep … you also had it really rough last night." Kurt said tenderly holding her in a hug.

"I just can't believe he's gone."

"He's always with us if we remember him … We were lucky to love him as much as we did … I will miss my brother every day and I know you will as well."

"Maybe tonight we can see if we can find Finn Hudson … you know the star he gave me for Christmas a couple years ago …" Rachel suggested.

"That's a good idea … we could even have dinner up here … I just wish we had a telescope and the coordinates to see if we can get a good view of his star" Kurt mentioned.

"I'll come down with you now … I think I would like some camomile tea I think we still have some."

It was several hours later that all the parents including Shelby and Beth were there with the loft full of people each taking care of business that needed to be done for the funeral as well as planning a memorial in a few weeks back in Lima.

Beth had been given the toughest assignment to coax a smile out of her big sister. She had been told that Uncle Finn had gone to heaven and knew that Rachel was going to be super sad. Beth tried to do her last trick to get Rachel to smile by singing to her a song her mother had taught her … Smile by Charlie Chaplin

_Smile though your heart is aching_

_Smile even though it's breaking._

_When there are clouds in the sky_

_you'll get by._

_If you smile through your pain and sorrow_

_Smile and maybe tomorrow_

_You'll see the sun come shining through_

_For you._

_Light up your face with gladness,_

_Hide every trace of sadness._

_Although a tear may be ever so near_

_That's the time you must keep on trying_

_Smile, what's the use of crying._

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile-_

_If you just smile._

_That's the time you must keep on trying_

_Smile, what's the use of crying._

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile-_

_If you just smile._

_Smile_

When she had finished the simple song Rachel gave the little blonde haired child a hug and held her tight.

"I just wanted you to smile Rachie … I didn't want to make you cry again I'm sorry …" Beth said quietly to the dark haired little girl.

"That song is perfect … I am smiling in my heart sweetie, just can't get the rest of me to smile as well. You sang that song brilliantly" Rachel said honestly.

Kurt had also heard Beth sing and came over to the daughters of Shelby Corcoran and gave his approval as well.

"You are extremely talented Beth … it must run in your family … Do you know anymore songs? We could all use a bit of uplift with your talents" Kurt asked the tiny blonde haired girl.

"I know Row Row Row Your Boat …" Beth said with a grin and with that Beth and Kurt sang the old song in a round … which Beth had no problem with singing counter to Kurt.

By the time they were done everyone was singing along except Rachel who just watched the two who had started. Kurt came over and whispered in her ear "Are you alright Rach?"

"I just don't think I can sing again … at least not now …" Rachel said sadly.

"It will come back … you just need to take some time doll … no rush" Kurt assured her.

"I hope you are right …" said Rachel.

_TO BE CONTINUED -_

_Author's additional notes: When I started to do the postings for my first annual Hummelberry Month of Neglect, I had intended to post something every day of the month but as usual Real Life (grrrrrrrrr) has a way of changing my plans. In this story Santana is still attending the University of Kentucky and did not move to Kentucky … Kurt and Blaine never got back together after they broke up shortly after the Hudson – Hummel Family moved to New York City … For the SAME EXACT REASON! Quinn didn't get in the accident but Rachel did become Prom Queen for the same exact reason she got it in canon … Quinn and Santana chose her to be queen … Many of the Canon details are being ignored and Brody and Adam do not exist in this story … I have abandoned any 12-step program for my addiction to reviews and being a review whore and so … I beg of you … please feed my addiction … You all are the best … So be constuctive … throw out ideas … But thanks for reading it and remember … _

_FEED MY ADDICTION! The box is right here …_

\/


End file.
